The widespread use of modern computing technology has led to an increasing amount of electronic information stored in a variety of formats. OCR systems convert image file formats to machine-readable text, enabling users to search for text, and making scanned documents and other image formats more usable.
OCR rarely results in a fully accurate conversion of an image to text. Blurred images, unusual fonts, printing inconsistencies, and the like can cause errors to occur in the OCR process, resulting in misinterpreted words, and/or incorrect word counts. Developers may repeatedly adjust OCR processes to improve accuracy based on such inconsistencies, and expand OCR processes to adapt to new document types, layouts, and/or sources. However, in doing so, such adjustments may inadvertently affect OCR accuracy for existing document types.